


That Itch

by lady_illiya



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_illiya/pseuds/lady_illiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat often had an itch that she didn’t seem to be able to scratch. It often occurred when she woke up and realized she dreamed one of her dreams again, one with a dark haired blue eyed knight with blacksmith hands like her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Itch

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm...so I wrote this kinda fast, just something that was floating in my head about Arya and how she might have lost her virginity if it wasn't to Gendry.

Cat often had an itch that she didn’t seem to be able to scratch. It often occurred when she woke up and realized she dreamed one of _her_ dreams again, one with a dark haired blue eyed knight with blacksmith hands like her own.

It was awhile before she realized what exactly this itch was. And once she did she knew she had to find a way to rid it or else she couldn’t fully get rid of _her_. Cat found herself prowling the shipyard for a suitable candidate to suit her needs. She found her eyes trailing after a couple muscled dark haired men before she shook herself out of that fantasy. She was _Cat_ now. She should be looking for someone that _Cat_ would like.

She figured that Cat would like a sailor, so she was in the right place, someone who she could use and then who would sail off and Cat didn’t have to deal with again. She figured since Cat was used to Bravos coloring, with tan skins and brown or black hair, she would be entranced by a man with light hair, a contrast to what was always surrounded by.

Cat searched her eyes until her eyes alighted on locks of golden hair weaving through the crowd. She hopped up on a barrel that he was sure to pass and studied him. He was maybe nine and ten, only a couple years older than her. He had angular features, pretty features that _Arya’s_ sister might have loved, was clean shaven, and smiled easily to his companion as they walked by. His searching eyes found hers as she held his gaze, flashing him one of Cat’s smirks and throwing a wink at him when he turned back to look at her.

She followed his path out of the corner of her eye until he was almost out of site, then hopped down and crept quietly after him. She followed him for most of the day, at one point slinking up beside him with him none the wiser and listening to his conversation with his shipmate enough to find out where they were headed that evening.

Luckily for her it was a tavern inn that she was familiar with, and she made her way there to purchase a room for the evening. She was long settled into her table in the tavern when her target finally arrived. He and his buddies went straight toward the bar to fill up with the ale on tap. Cat kept the bartender refilling her wine cup as she observed their party. Once the feeling of ale had hit their bloodstreams the men began to search the room for other pursuits that peaked their interest, mainly the scantily clad women who were waiting for a coin to make their night.

As she expected, the blond was also performing this search, when his eyes found hers. Cat sent her best inviting smile at him, and was pleased when he took the bait and made his way over to her table.

As he made to sit down, Cat stood up, turned, and began walking to the back stairs that lead up to the rooms. She turned when she reached the first step, and found him still at the table, with one hand on the chair, staring after her. She raised her eyebrow in challenge and walked up the stairs, if he was smart he would follow, if not, well, Cat didn’t want someone _stupid_.

He appeared at the top of the stairs as she was entering the room key into the lock. He moved to lean against the wall next to the door, smirking at her, “Hey doll face,” he started in what he must have thought was a sexy manner, “My name is—“

“I don’t want to know,” Cat stated, opening the door and walking in, “shut the door behind you.”

Cat was already peeling off her tunic when she heard the door click shut. She felt his arms surround her and pull her back into him as his head leaned in to kiss her neck. Cat closed her eyes and tilted her head, opening her neck up more to him as his eyes pulled at the ties of her trousers. He pushed them down past her hips and they fell in a heap at her feet.

She stepped out of them and turned to face him, pulling him into a kiss. Her hands made quick work of his clothes, leaving him naked as his first nameday. She tried to ignore the face that came to mind when she felt his rough calloused fingers brushing over her skin, tugging her out of her small clothes and backing her to the bed.

Cat lay back, spreading herself out for his viewing pleasure. While he enjoyed the look of her body, she was analyzing his, forcing herself to see what was in front of her and not what was in her dreams.

He climbed over her, hands trailing patterns over her skin as he began attacking her lips. Cat arched up to his hands when they started kneading her breasts. His lips broke from hers and made their way sloppily down to where his hands lay, nipping and sucking at her hardened tips. He ground his sex into her and she felt his hard length against her for the first time. She was unsurprised that he did not have the most girth to him, but she thought that would better for her first time, that it would hurt less.

He did not seem that entirely focused on Cat’s pleasure as he aligned himself with her core, slamming into her without warning. Cat winced at the unpleasant pinch of him breaking her maidenhood. She closed her eyes to the sight of the man above her, and focused on the new plethora of feelings she was exposed to. Soon the hands squeezing her breasts increased in size and roughness, the once long hair she grasped in her hands shortened, and the smooth cheek set in the crook of her neck grew stubble and scratched at her skin.

The man was grunting above her and quickened his pace, pounding into her as he neared the edge. The pressure was growing inside Cat as her mind started to blank, and all that was going through her mind was _Gendry! Gendry! Gendry!_

When he found his release Cat found hers as well, blinding light flashed behind her eyelids and when she opened her eyes she swore the eyes she met glowed bright blue before fading to brown.

He collapsed beside Cat, rolling off of her and turning away on the bed, finding sleep quickly. Cat stayed where she was, soaking in the feeling of being completely content, enjoying the sensation of finally having an itch scratched.

When she felt like she was ready to sleep, she climbed silently from the bed, clothing herself. She walked to the window, pausing, fighting with herself for a moment. She ended up hopping out of the window without looking back, knowing that if she did her fantasy would be shattered and she would be reminded that the man in that bed was not the bull she imagined.

And Arya just couldn’t bring herself back to the reality of being Cat just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> REVIEW :D


End file.
